Broken Memories
by Besu-nee-chan
Summary: Amu and Ikuto who are in rival gangs meet one day. What will be the outcome?
1. Meeting

"Hey, look! It's miss tattletale." Somebody yelled.

"Let's get her!" Another shouted.

_RUN!_

Clutching her books to her chest, Amu Hinamori ran as fast as her long legs could take her.

"You won't runaway this time, bitch!"

"Yeah! And when we catch you, you're DEAD!"

Amu smirked to herself. She was glad that she had given up this life. But every once in awhile, her wild side would come out. And that would be right about…now. Amu stopped to see a lake. Judging by the sound of their footsteps, they weren't that far behind. But she had enough time to hide. Quickly, she stuffed her schoolbooks in a nearby bush, took a deep breath, and jumped into the lake. She could still hear the sounds of their feet underwater. She heard them stop, and she knew that she had to go down deeper to avoid being caught. She didn't have her steel pipe with this time, so it'd be hard defeating her once called 'family'.

Little did they know, Amu had led them into a trap. Amu had known this territory all too well. But her gang hadn't. Amu, being the former leader, was constantly causing trouble for the enemies. One time, she had defeated an entire gang with a broken beer bottle. But that was in the past.

"Amu! We know that you're here!" Yelled a voice known well to Amu. It was the gang's new leader, Yukika. Yukika was once her best friend. They had defeated several gang members side-by-side. They were best friends since the fifth grade, and that was when they had started the gang. Yup, Amu was a true juvenile delinquent.

Then Amu heard the screams that issued throughout the area. She smiled underwater. Yukika was so stupid that she didn't even recognize the territory they were in. Amu soon heard battle and knew it was safe to come up for air. She gasped as she took in a mouthful of oxygen. The screams that she listened to sounded deadly and twisted. Soon, only silence remained. Amu took this time to start swimming back.

"By the alley tonight." Ikuto Tsukiyomi had said, as he watched the members of his gang leave. They had won. They had finally won. After what seemed years of fighting their worst rival, they won!

But he turned and saw a certain pink head coming out of the water. She was grabbing something out the bushes. When she turned around their eyes met, in total surprise.

"You're the…the…" He was taken aback. He had thought that The Pink Butterfly died.

"B-Black Cat…" Her eyes seemed to pop. He watched as she bent low, as if searching for a weapon in case of an ambush. Ikuto tighten his grip on the dagger he was carrying. He could tell she was watching him through the strands of her long pink hair. She was wearing the Seiyo High uniform. Was she—did she--?

"So we finally meet…" His voice sounded louder than usual, as if he was filling the cool silence. Years of chasing, scheming, and near-death experiences had finally paid off. She was without a weapon.

Amu nodded, trying to stall time. He had already noticed she was unarmed. "The Pink Butterfly and the Black Cat. Ironic, huh?" She smiled, more to herself.

Ikuto blinked back in surprise. It was not the reply he was expecting. He nodded anyway. "I didn't think the Pink Butterfly was still alive."

"And I thought the Black Cat had died, too."

They stared at each other, the wind tousling their hair softly. Amu looked in his deep, navy colored eyes; he looked into her honey ones. Amu believed this meeting was not by chance; more so of fate. Ikuto had waited forever for this moment. He dropped his gaze as she started to walk.

"_Look, Amu-chan. There's the Tsukiyomi boy, the one with all the money." A small girl with big eyes and sleek black hair pointed to a lonely boy sitting in a tree. Amu looked up, barley noticing. She was occupied with a drawing. She stared for a few moments, and then began to draw again. _He looks lonely,_ she thought. Those blue eyes, matching the messy blue hair. "Do you think he would talk to me? He's so cute!" Amu's companion squealed with delight. _

"_I doubt it." Amu muttered, but the other girl seemed oblivious. She walked over to him. "How did you get up there?" She wondered aloud, secretly hoping he would answer. Instead, he pretended to be asleep. She waited for a few moments, then: "Fine. All the other girls said you were mean, anyway." She marched back towards Amu. "Let's go, Amu-chan." The black-haired girl dragged the pink one away. A few moments, then a rustling sound was heard by a bush that the two girls were sitting by. Amu stepped out of it with leafs catching her hair. She walked over to the tree and climbed it. "She's gone." Amu nudged the blue-haired boy. _

_Ikuto smirked and opened his eyes. "Were you drawing me again?" He asked haughtily. Amu blushed. "No." _

"_Really?" Ikuto reached over and grabbed the sketchbook Amu was holding. "Hey—" She started to yell, but Ikuto cut her off. "Wow." He breathed, eyes pouring over the page's contents. "Amu, this is amazing. And you're only 7."_

"_And a half."_

"_What?" He looked up at her, mildly confused._

"_And a half. I'll be eight in September." She gave a stubborn pout. "Or did you forget? You said you were going to play the violin for me at my birthday party."_

_He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Oh? I thought it was an all girl's party." Amu didn't raise her head. "Oh…You don't have any girl friends?" Amu nodded. "Who was that girl, then?"_

"_Our moms are friends." Amu twisted off a strip of bark and fiddled with it. _

_Ikuto hastily changed the subject. "Besides, I think your dad would go into hysterics if he found an eleven year old boy in your bedroom." Amu laughed. Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl. She was wearing a lavender sun dress without shoes. Her usual 'X' clip was missing. She had probably gotten into a fight with one of the older girls again. He reached over and pulled a leaf out of her hair. "I love it when you laugh." Amu looked at him, half-delighted, half-confused. At the moment she looked at him, he kissed her on the cheek. The autumn wind blew her soft hair in his face, tickling him gently. He pulled away, looking at the pink haired girl with tender affection. Ikuto smirked as his favorite blush consumed her porcelain face._

"_I-I have to g-go…My mom is p-probably waiting." She slipped off the branch, landing gracefully on her bare feet. "Bye, Ikuto." She raced off, leaving the way she had come. _

_Ikuto leaned his head back, holding the picture of the sad boy in the tree close to his heart. _

"I have to go. My parents are probably waiting." He watched as she slowly brushed by him. He caught the faint smell of strawberries and cream. She stopped, hesitantly, and then turned to face him. She kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "Bye, Ikuto." She glided, leaving the way she had probably come.

Ikuto sat on the ground, watching her long pink hair bounce as it clung wetly behind her back. He leaned against a tree trunk, imagining the picture of the sad boy in the tree, comforted by the pink haired girl. He smiled, and fell asleep.

Besu-chan: So how did I do? Should I continue? I was thinking it should just be a one-shot, but then I feel like continuing it. Oh my gosh, it sounds so beautiful and metaphoric! I feel proud, because I actually wrote something worth more than a frozen chunk of cookie dough. Ah dammit, I feel like crying now. Damn female hormones.

I started writing this back in August of '08, then found it while deleting old crap (remember 'If I could dream, it'd be with you', anybody?). I started to rewrite just now, and it's January 24th, 2010. Wow. Lol with me. Ha ha. Re-writing this only took an hour, and now it's 1:04 A.M.

BTW: I left off in August precisely at: _"B-Black Cat…" Her eyes _

I wonder what I was going to write?

Thanks for reading, and tell me if I should continue! :D

**Hey guess what? I'm babysitting! I got internet through the girl's computer! See ya' some time this month, or next month!**


	2. Bus Ride

_Hello again, people! I'm taking a break from Chemical Reaction (After just starting the fourth chapter) and working on Broken Memories. So, read and review! (If you want an Amuto kiss. XP)_

_Started Writing: February 13__th__, 2010 4:15 PM_

Amu stepped up on the dark gray steps and shuffled to the open seat in the back. The bus was only half-full, so everyone was riding comfortably. Amu set her books on the open space next to her and checked the time. 19:56 (I think Japan uses military time…? XD Otherwise, 8:56 PM). She rested her head and sighed. The street lights outside were zooming by, causing a yellow-orange blur…

"_Amu-chan!" Midori Hinamori called up the stairs, causing her daughter to run in the closet. Midori, hearing the quiet thump, walked calmly to Amu's bedroom._

"_Amu-chan?" She said again, opening the closet. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to meet _her._" Amu answered._

"_Why not? The Tsukiyomi's are very friendly. And they have a big house. Souko and Aruto make a very cute couple, too." She giggled, blushing._

"_But Utau is mean. She says I'm not pretty and I should be a boy." Amu pleaded with her big honey eyes, looking as innocent as a 7 year old can look Midori shook her head. _

"_Amu-chan, all you have to do is say hi and play with a Barbie or something." She picked her daughter up and changed her into a short sleeve dark blue dress, white tights, and shiny black shoes. "Now let's go."_

_--_

"_Midori-chan! And you brought little Amu-chan!" The tall blonde woman kissed Midori on each cheek and hugged Amu. "Are you excited to play with Utau-chan?" Amu nodded feebly, hiding behind her mother. "Oh, Midori-chan, she looks absolutely _adorable_! I love the dress!"_

"_Oh, Souko-chan, thank you! And I love the black and red combo with your Utau-chan!" Midori and Souko sat down, discussing the various housewife (rofl! Oh, you know they'd make great housewifes!) gossip. Amu stared in the direction of Utau, secretly envying her gothic lolita-styled dress. It had short, puffy black sleeves that were collared with fragile white lace. Her small 8 year old chest wore a black corset with dark red strings. The bottom half was puffy like the sleeves, laced with white. She wore complimenting dark red tights, with the same black shoes as Amu. Utau's hair was pulled back into those two long, blonde ponytails, complete with red bows. And her purple eyes just seemed to glow. Amu felt a tingle of jealousy again, although she would _never_ wear anything like that, even if she could pull it off._

_Utau stare at Amu, secretly wishing she could have that soft, beautiful pink hair that was always teased up with a red or black 'X' clip. And to have that porcelain skin, instead of the tanner skin tone she inherited. (Amu's 7, Utau's 8, and wow! Have they got some self-conscious for 7/8 year olds! Ha ha…)_

"_Hi." Amu fidgeted nervously, hoping the lie she told her mother would not happen._

"_Hi." Utau nodded, copying Amu's same movements. She must've said something along the same lines._

"_Well, aren't you two going to play? Who knows, you might get Ikuto to play too!" Souko suggested, turning back to Midori to exchange different sushi recipes._

_Utau and Amu both perked up at the mention of Ikuto. 'Ikuto said he wouldn't be here today because of his friends' birthday.' Amu thought. Utau beckoned for her to follow, then walked inside the house. Amu was right on her heels. _

_They walked up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and stopped at a door that said 'Ikuto'. Utau turned to face Amu. "Ikuto is mine." She warned, then ran inside. Amu didn't bother telling her about last week in the tree. 'Oh yeah. I almost forgot.' Amu immediately blushed, hanging her head. _

"_Utau, geroff of me!" Ikuto yelled, taken by surprise. He was in the middle of a nap. _

"_Just one kiss!" Utau protested. _

"_No! Off, now!" Ikuto pointed to the ground, and Utau reluctantly obeyed. He looked up and saw Amu in the doorway, looking awkwardly at the two. "I'll explain later." He said, and she nodded._

"_You know her?" Utau sat up, alert. She waited for a reaction or an answer. _

_Ikuto nodded and patted the side of his bed. Amu sat. _

"_That's not fair! I wanted to sit by you!" Utau cried. Ikuto sighed and patted the spot on the other side of him. Utau smiled and jumped up on the bed. _

"_Jeez!" Ikuto yelled. _

"_Sorry."_

_Nobody spoke for awhile. Amu was busy staring at his room. She'd never been upstairs before. He had decorated the walls with pictures and certificates. One picture stood out to her. It was showing four guys sitting on a bench in soccer uniforms. "Who're they?" Amu asked, indicating the picture._

_Ikuto looked to what she was pointing at. He pulled the picture off, pointing to each person as he said their name. "That's Kuukai, and he's 9." There was a boy with spiky crimson hair under his finger. "He's okay, but he's really oblivious. This one is Tadase, and he's 8." A skinny blonde-haired boy was smiling, Kuukai's arm around his shoulder. "And then there's Nagihiko, who's also 8."He pointed to a boy with long purple hair that looked uncomfortable, squashed between Kuukai and Ikuto. "And then there's me." Ikuto laughed, giving Amu the picture back. He pulled a couple more off the wall, showing Amu and Utau. This is Rima, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Utau, and me." Rima had curly blonde hair that was down to her knees. Yaya had short copper hair that was stuck into two stubby pigtails, with enormous green bows. Kairi had green hair that hung in his face and round glasses. "They're all 8 too."_

"_How come none of your friends are your age?" Amu asked._

"_I don't know." Ikuto stare at the picture sadly. _

"_I'm hungry." Utau stated._

"_I'll go get some snacks." Ikuto set the pictures on his end table and left the room._

_As soon as he closed the door, Utau started her plan. "I told you that Ikuto is mine, you ugly tomboy. (Holy crap, Utau is mean!) So don't talk to him. Ever again. You got it?" Utau grabbed the picture showing Kuukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto, and she ripped it in half. Amu sat there, dumb-founded. Utau shoved the picture in Amu's hands, then yelled. "Ikuto! Amu ripped your favorite picture!"_

"_No I didn't!" Amu cried, thrusting the picture back into Utau's unexpecting hands._

_Ikuto ran in, setting a bowl of chips on the floor and pushing Utau and Amu away from each other. "Okay, knock it off. Now, what is the—" His eyes fell on the piece each girl held in her hands. He snatched them both. "Who did this?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Utau was the first to speak. "Amu!" She pointed._

"_No, Utau—" Ikuto pointed to the door. _

"_I want you out, Utau." He said sternly._

"_What?" Utau asked, appalled. _

"_Out. Go to your room or something."_

"_But Ikuto, I--!"_

_He stared at her until she left. Utau slammed the door hard, triggering some objects to wobble slightly. "Ikuto, I didn't rip your picture. Utau—"_

_Ikuto held up his hand. "I know, Amu. Besides, this isn't my favorite picture." He walked over to his desk and opened the door, shifting through several papers. "_This_ is my favorite picture." He placed it in Amu's hands, and she gasped. It was the picture she had drawn with Ikuto sitting in the tree._

"_How come you don't hang it up?" _

_Ikuto laughed. "Utau would tear it apart. That—" He nodded to the picture in her hand. "Is the best thing I have. And, it always reminds me what happened in the tree that day." _

_Amu blushed, suddenly reminded again. _

_Ikuto smirked, sitting back on his bed with the bowl of chips._

_Amu sat next to him, staring at the bowl, fighting with her stomach to not growl. She lost. Ikuto laughed when she blushed again. "Are you hungry?"_

_She shook her head and he shoved the bowl towards her. "Eat." He instructed. "I know how much it takes to fill that endless pit of yours." He smirked again. _

"_Hey!" She yelled, using all of her 7-year-old strength to take him down. He tackled her in an instant, managing to keep the bowl from falling and her from fleeing at the same time. He picked up a potato chip and opened her mouth. "Eat." He said again, putting the chip inside then closing her mouth. "Chew. Then swallow." He ordered. She did so stubbornly. He let her go and gave her the bowl. She took it, glaring at him and eating at the same time. _

_He laid his head on her shoulder, sighing. "Blue looks good on you." He muttered, closing his eyes._

_Amu blushed. "Pervert." She whispered, watching him smirk out of the corner of her eye._

"_I'm tired." He said, his blue hair tickling Amu's face._

"_So go to sleep." She said, re-positioning herself so that she was half laying down and half sitting up on his bed._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I'll wake you up before I leave."_

"_Okay." Amu listened to his steady, deep breathing. She closed her eyes, only to be rudely awaken by—_

"Miss? This is the last stop. Time to get off." The young bus driver shook her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes groggily, trying to remember where she was. "Um, what time is it?" She asked, standing up.

He looked at his wristwatch. "21:00. We're a block away from your house." He answered.

Amu smiled. "Thanks Roy. And you can call Amu. You don't have to keep calling me miss." She picked up her books and preceded to walk down the aisle.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you to your house? It's pretty dark out there." Roy lowered his voice, as if there were rapists and kidnappers everywhere.

"Nah. It's only a block. I've done worse before, remember? You _were _the one with the broken nose, right?"

He rubbed his nose and nodded. It was one of those memories where you don't easily forget once someone mentions it. "You've really changed since then."

Amu stopped on the last step and turned. "No. I haven't changed at all." Then she walked out the door, leaving a confused Roy behind.

She walked slowly, humming to herself to pass the time. The windows in some buildings were lit, but most of them were pitch black. She turned the corner, feeling a vibration in her shirt pocket. She retrieved her phone and checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's Utau." She flipped it open and put the speaker next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Utau."

"Oh, thank god. I'm so freaked out right now."

"Why?" Utau wasn't easily scared.

"I just saw the scariest guy, and he was totally drunk and he was trying me to go with him in his car, but then Kuukai was with me, and Kuukai tried scaring the guy away."

"…" What the hell? That's not that scary by standards.

"But the guy didn't leave, so Kuukai punched him."

Amu nodded. Kuukai was Utau's best friend, and he is really into her, but Utau doesn't notice.

"So the guy grabs a beer bottle and hits Kuukai in the face."

"Ouch."

"Then, Kuukai must've passed out or something, because he fell down. So I kicked the guy _there_ and he ran away."

"Steel toes or heels?"

"Steel-toed boots."

Amu grinned. "Double ouch."

"But Amu, there was so much blood. I was so scared, I couldn't call 9-1-1. Somebody else had to do it because my fingers were shaking so much. And when the ambulance arrived, I just started crying. The people helped in, and they were so nice. I felt so horrible. I-if only I d-didn't m-make Kuukai t-take me t-to th-the c-club." Utau started to cry.

"Utau. Where are you right now?" Utau definitely needed some help.

"Th-the p-p-police station." She answered.

"Okay. Hang on, I'll be right there." Amu turned and ran toward the bus. Thankfully, Roy was just starting to leave, after getting over what she said. "HEY ROY!"

He stopped and she got on. "I need to get to the police station as fast as possible."

"I'm on it."

_Okay, that was pretty good. I don't know when you'll all read it, but I hope by Thursday. If not, sometime. So! Tell me what you think about this one. And…see ya!_

_Finished Writing: February 13__th__, 2010 7:05 PM_

_(I didn't even get up to go to the bathroom—Oh crap! Gotta pee, gotta pee… XD)_

_~Besu-chan_


	3. Finding The Reason

Broken Memories, Chapter Three

B-chan: Alright, it has been awhile, huh?

Ikuto: Yah! When are me and Amu going to have any sexy scenes? -smirk-

Amu: You perv! Is that all you think about?

Ikuto: No.

Amu: ?

Ikuto: I think about a LOT of sexy scenes with just you and me! -smirk-

Amu: Pervert! -whacks Ikuto-

Ikuto: Feisty

B-chan: Here we are again, to the disclaimer: I do not-

Tadase: Own Shugo Chara!

B-chan & Ikuto: WTF? Who let you in here?

-Chapter Three-

Amu's POV

"Here you go. Take care now, and I hope that you're friend is alright."

I smiled. "Thanks Roy," I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I got up and ran out the bus doors, and ran into the building. I asked the secretary where I would find Hoshina, Utau.

"Amu? Amu, is that you?" I hear an exasperated voice behind me.

"Utau!" I hugged her and repeatedly asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...but I don't know about Kukai," She said uneasily, looking off into space. "They said that he'll be fine, but I'm just shaken up about this whole thing, you know? It's really scary to think about."

I nodded, only half-listening.

"Because, I mean, what if the guy tried to beat me up? Or what if Kukai wasn't there? That would've really sucked, you know?"

It's happening again. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and then...

_I opened my eyes, almost forgetting who I was and why I was here. Then, it came back again. The swearing, screaming, and fighting. And when SHE found out._

_I was 12 when I joined the gang. Pretty young, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. When I got back home from school, (well, I ditched, but that's not the point) my mom was sitting at the table with a suitcase and 20 dollars. And I knew exactly what was happening._

_I walked in, slammed my backpack on the couch, kicked my shoes toward the wall, and stomped my way through the hallway._

_"Amu," my mother called. I don't know why I didn't just keep going. Maybe it was the exhaustion in her voice, signaling that she wasn't going to fight me today. _

_"What?" I said, making my voice as hostile as possible. _

_"Your school called. You haven't been to school for three months. Have you been-"_

_I cut her off. "Who cares what school thinks? They're just a bunch of snooty assholes who act high and mighty all the time. As far as I know, they can just shove it up their-"_

_"Amu Hinamori! You do NOT interrupt me when I am talking to you. Where have you been?"_

_I stood silently, glaring at her. No way in hell was I going to spill. 'I'm not afraid of you', I thought._

_"Where have you been?" She asked again. More silence. "Answer me when I am talking to you!" She yelled, causing me to flinch. She stood up very silently, and walked over to my backpack._

_"NO! There's nothing in there that you need to see!" I yelled back, attempting to wrestle my backpack away from her grasp. That's when...that's when she found out my secret._

_I accidentally unzipped the zipper, and my coat, mask, and cigarettes came spilling out. She saw them before I could hide them. Her next reaction? "You liar! I raise you up decent, and you repay me by joining a gang? You bitch!" She slapped me. That was the first time that she had ever used violence against me._

_And that's the first time I ever lost control. "Fuck you, you narcotic whore! If you knew one thing about me, you would've figured this out a long time ago!" I pushed her into the wall._

_"Get you're fucking hands off of me, you little brat! You are a fucking ugly disgrace to this family! I wish it was you instead of Ami! What else have you been doing, you slut? Crack? Prostitution? Cause look, I'm paying attention now, mother fucker!" She threw a glass at me; I ducked, and it hit the wall. _

_"Oh yeah?" I banged my fist against the wall, as hard as it would go; I had made an indent. "Who the fuck asked you to have me, huh? Just who the fuck asked you?" I ran out the door, away from that house._

_. . ._

_"Screw it, let's just kill 'em." I growled, slipping into my coat._

_"Fuck off, wimp. I call the shots here." Yukika growled back. "Wait, yeah, let's just kill 'em." She stomped on the butt of her cigarette. The others nodded in agreement._

_"Okay, it's settled then. Kimura, Hayato, you take on these two," She pointed towards two ugly, short little boys in the picture. "And maggot and I will take on THIS guy." I looked at the picture._

_Blue hair, blue/purple eyes...that was Ikuto! I haven't seen him since my 10th birthday, when Ami died. I remember yelling at him, hitting, screaming 'I hate you, I hate you' over and over again. This will be a nice little reunion, huh?_

_"Hey Amu, what's up? You know this guy?"_

_I looked them all in the eye. "As far as if goes, he's dead to me. Let's go."_

_. . ._

_And that's why I was lying here. Dirty, bloodsoaked, and pissed off at the world. And yet, this was why I was alive. I closed my eyes for a brief second..._

And opened them, revealing sudden darkness. "Utau?" I asked, forgetting where she was. Then I was able to see clearly, I saw her, asleep on Kukai's hospital bed. I smiled and checked the time. It was three in the morning. I closed my eyes again, thinking of nothing but the reason why I quit.

And I still couldn't come up with an answer.

-end-

B: So, what did you think?

I: Laaaame.

A: -whacks head- Be nice!

I: How can I be nice? She barely mentioned me!

B: That's because, 1) Tadase distracted me, and 2) you didn't deserve anything for this chapter! -whacks him-

I: OW! Jeez, women! -rubs head-

A & B: -evil eyes- What did you just say?

I: -cowers- Ow! Read and re-OW! reveiw! Not the face, not the face!


	4. Sudden Realization

B: Well, Ikuto won't be here today, because he's in the hospital.

A: So we have Rima today!...Rima?

R: -on her cell phone-

A: Rima, what are you doing?

R: Calling Ikuto, because he's my sexy cat boy.

A: -takes cell phone- Back off bitch, he's mine!

B: Oh, so you do like Ikuto?

A: -cracks knuckles- No-_bam!_-way-_bam!_-would-_bam!_-I-_bam!_-like-_bam!_-him!-_bam!_

B: Holy crap Amu, that's my wall! I have to pay for that!

A: 3…2…1…

B: Oh my god, _run!_

R: -opens chips- Besu doesn't own Shugo Chara!

B: OW!

R: That one _is _gonna leave a mark.

_Chapter Four, Sudden Realization_

_(Strangely, this chapter and the next one remind of 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. I have no idea why.)_

Amu's POV

"Thanks Amu." Utau and I hugged each other.

"You're welcome," I whispered in her ear. I looked over her shoulder at Kukai. He was attempting to play a game on Utau's cell phone. "Take care, Kukai."

He looked up and smiled. "Later Amu." He went back to his game. "No! Diagonal! I said diagonal!"

"What is he playing?"

Utau smiled. "Battle Reversi. (I absolutely hate this game. I play it all the time on my cell.) He always loses. That's why he's so addicted."

"Dammit! I lost again! I _hate _this game!"

Utau looked at me. "Three…Two…One," She said with a knowing look.

"Utau, I'm playing again."

Utau and I laughed. "See you later, Utau."

She nodded and went to sit by Kukai, offering him hints that he stubbornly took. They looked so matched, laughing in the stream of sunlight coming through the hospital window. I smiled serenely. "I'll call you." Utau nodded. I opened the door and walked down the stairs out of the hospital.

. . .

"Hmm…" I wondered, staring at the familiar oak door. Would they want me back, or not? "Hmm…" I said again. I know that I told Ikuto that I had to go because my parents were probably missing me, but that was kind of a lie. Because, you see, my mom and I never really forgave each other. "Um…" I hesitated on knocking. Well, I _am _outside, in case I'd get attacked. I nodded, keeping in mind the fastest route out of here.

The door opened very slowly. I took a small step backward. "Who is it?" A deep voice asked.

"_Dad_?" I asked in disbelief.

"_Amu_?" He said in the exact voice.

He threw open the door and hugged me like I was one of the missing kids. Which, funny to say, I kind of was. I mean, I haven't been to this house since that day that I ran out when mom found out. I wonder if my room still looked the same. "Dad, I thought that you and mom, you know, split." This wasn't an easy thing to talk about, since it was only a few weeks after Ami…

"Things changed, we fell in love again. It's a short story, actually, but…mom can tell you that." He led me up the steps and we walked through the halls together. Everything looked the same, except for the living room.

"When…?" My voice trailed off. Above the fireplace was a collage of my drawings, pictures of me and Ami, and in the middle, a portrait of our family. I walked up to it slowly, tracing the features of my lost sister. Smiles filled with laughter, eyes bright with joy and love…Things I'll never see again. _No, Amu…Don't cry._ I choked back tears. A hand was laid on my shoulder; it wasn't rough like my dad's. It was soft and smooth.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Mom, I—"

"I'm sorry. I know I went too far; it was just that you with that gang, and the divorce, and Ami…But Amu-chan, _why_? Why would you wreck the life that I had laid out for you? You had a perfect husband picked out, and a wonderful college future. You could've gone to S University! (I dunno, just picked it out. ;))" She pulled me down onto the couch and dad left to get mom a box of tissues and a cup of water. Her tears came out fast, and she was crying on my shoulder. I blinked. She called me Amu-chan.

I had totally forgotten about Tadase, my arranged marriage to him, and the days she bragged to her friends that I was going to be a heart surgeon or something. Look where that ended up. "Mom?"

It was a while before she answered. After a few hiccups, she managed to say, "Y-Yes?"

I studied her tear-streaked face carefully. What was I going to tell her? That I didn't want that life? That I'd rather be an artist that a doctor? That, actually, Tadase Hotori was very plain and boring? I started to form sentences that almost made sense. "After the…" I trailed off, then started up again. "After that accident, then after the divorce, you…All you did was piss me off. I don't know why, don't ask me how. You just did." I talking faster now, trying to uncap the lid that was sealed shut on all my emotions. "Then one day, I saw a gang behind my school. Some crazy thought came to me that if I joined, you would think I was cool or something. Again, I don't know why, and I don't know how.

"Then, to prove that I was worthy, they tried to beat me up. That's how I came home with all of the bruises and cuts." The words were coming out faster now, and I was holding back my tears. "Then when you found out, I got…I just lost it. I'm sorry.

"But, I don't want to live in the streets or stranger's homes. Strangers, as in, people that I thought were my friends." I added quickly as I saw the look of worry on her face. "I can still go to college, if you'd like, but I want to be an artist. I really love it. I don't want to marry Tadase, I want to fall in love with someone who really knows me. Someone who's seen me at my worst and deserves me at my best. Someone like…" My voice stopped. I knew in an instant who that person was.

My dad had returned to the room. He sensed something was wrong, the way my hand was over my mouth and my mom looked lost for words. "Wha-what happened?" He asked nervously, setting the cup and tissue box on the coffee table.

"Who is it, Amu-chan? Who?" She leaned in intently, as if she were about to be told that she won the lottery or something.

"Who is what? What are you guys talking about?" Dad was bewildered. He looked from mom to me several times before mom told him. "Oh. So, who is it, Amu?"

I looked both of them in the eye. It only came out as a whisper.

Mom both flinched at the sound of his name. "No, Amu, you can't."

"Why not?" I complained. "You wanted me to tell you who I thought it—"

"Because we don't know where he is; and neither does his family. He disapper—"

"I just saw him! A couple days ago or something! And, anyway, he won't—"

"Impossible! He disappeared two months ago!" Dad yelled, interrupting or interruptive argument. (Ha, that sounds really funny. To me, anyway.) We both jumped, surprised that he yelled. My dad has only yelled twice in my lifetime. "You see, he just…we don't know. He claimed to come to a realization, and said that he was looking for something. But that's all he said. Well, more like left in a note, I guess."

"How come no one ever told me this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you never brought it up, and his family would prefer that people not talk about it. Because, he was meant to take the place of the family business. But he didn't want to. He got tired of it, and said he 'came to the realization' and left. That's it."

I sat there, mouth open. "No one's been able to find him. You might have seen him, Amu, but…he goes quick."

I was lost for words. I quickly made a plan in my mind, then stood up very silently.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him." Then I headed out the door.

-end of chapter four—

B: I know. It was too rushed, and all of you should know who they're talking about. Next chapter is the last.

I: Hey, when am I gonna be in it again?

A: Are you seriously that oblivi-wait, how the hell did you get out of the hospital so fast?

I: I have my ways. –smirk-

A: O.O

Tadase: WHAT? AMU WAS _SUPPOSED _TO MARRY ME! NO!

R: I haven't even been mentioned in this story. Jeez, you guys should feel lucky.

Utau:…I'm hungry. –lurks- Oh, hey…chili.

B: DAMMIT! Why does EVERYONE go after my chili?

K: I HATE this game!

Everyone else: . . .

B: Ahh, well, review please. But the next chappie really is the last. This story really was meant to be a one-shot or something, but then…I did want to stretch it out and you guys did want me too. *Please don't kill me!*


	5. Broken Memories

B-chan: Ah…the bittersweet smell of the end of a somewhat good story. Somewhat.

A: This is the end?

B-chan: Yah. I said that last chapter.

A: Really?

I: Oh, Amu, you sound like you want to keep having visions about me.

A: That's not even true! I didn't even have a vision that last chapter! HA!

B: That's because I had to go somewhere, and I totally forgot what I was going to write when I got back.

A: I thought you were on my side!

B: -smirk-

Nagihiko: Wait…How did I get here?

B: DISCLAIMER!

N: Holy crap, okay! B-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

_Chapter Five, Broken Memories_

Amu POV

"_Ikuto!" I yelled frantically! "Ikuto!"_

I opened the doors to the broken down café. Ikuto and I would sneak out and spend our school days in here instead. I looked around, but nothing was there. 'Where are you?' I thought. I made a mental list in my head. The next place to try would be that carnival. I turned on my heel and sped off.

"_Ikuto, I'm sorry!" My eyes filled with tears. I can't believe I did that, I thought. He was my friend, one of my only friends. Why did I join that stupid gang? If I just...if I had just warned him about the attack, he could've been running by now, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Why do I always do stupid things?_

"Ikuto! Ikuto, are you here?" I called out into the dark grounds of the carnival. I walked around, checking the teacups and the merry-go-round, our two favorite rides. He's not here either. I looked around a little bit more, then thought of another place he could be.

_I was running on instinct, despite the fact that I'd been knocked out for how many hours. Something told me that Ikuto was this way. My instinct was right. It brought me right towards an empty park, with a little stand at the top to perform. Somehow, my legs climbed the steps by their self. My eyes were fixed upon a certain destination. My brain was telling me that he was here. That he _had _to be here, otherwise I didn't know where. When I got to the top, I let out a gasp._

"No…Not here either. Dammit, Ikuto! I found you a few days ago…How far can you run in a day or two?" I walked briskly past old and new shops. Something blue caught my eye, but I brushed it off. I had thought of all of the places, except the park. The park! I ran towards the aged park, excited. This would have to be the place! It would have to be!

_I bent low, almost crying. Ikuto wasn't here. He wasn't here. I sprinted down the steps, choking back tears. I ran into the now almost-deserted town. A flash of blue made me stop dead in my tracks. I walked slowly into the alley. "Ikuto." I dropped to my knees._

"He's not here! Dammit!" I kicked the ground and took out my cell. I dialed every one of my contacts. And one by one, they told me that they hadn't seen Ikuto since he disappeared. I snapped my phone shut and let it drop to the ground. I sank along with it, finally letting my tears fall. The sky had darkened dramatically. My phone vibrated. I searched for it quickly a flipped it open. "He-hello?" My voice cracked.

"Amu-chan, have you found him yet?"

"No mom, I'm still looking. Hang on, I'll,—what the hell was that?" My strong character took over, and I whipped my head in the direction of the noise. There was more rustling. I stood up, leaving my phone on the ground. My gaze fixed on a clearing. Three of my old gang members were standing there with knives an iron pipes.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan, are you there? Amu!" I kicked my phone aside.

"What do you want?" I said aloud, my voice tougher than I felt. At that moment, I had absolutely nothing to fight with but my hands, and I wasn't the greatest at hand-to-hand combat. My skills had died down during the years, since I had never used them.

"Its payback time, bitch." Someone said behind me. I turned quick, but they had already grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yukika?" My voice almost quivered. _Stay tough, Amu. You can kick their asses. Just stay calm and tough. _

"No duh, bitch." I saw the others get closer. "You never got the 'special treatment' for leaving yet." Cold smiles formed on their faces. I knew what she meant. Once you 'go straight', it's like turning your back on all of the other members. If you want to leave it, then they all gang up on you and beat you down. That was the 'special treatment', and I've given it to others too many times.

My breathing turned shallow and loud. This time I was scared. This time, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, to actually be somebody. And I would lose that chance, all because of my stupid mistakes. Unless, of course, I make it out of this alive.

The first punch thrown was aimed directly at my stomach. I doubled over, my arms still pinned to my back. The next was a kick to my back. Yukika let me go, and I crumpled to the ground. I didn't start to beg. I didn't want them to know that it was getting to me. Then they started in with the pipes. Somebody had broken a beer bottle. I cringed as something sharp poked me in the arm. I lost it and screamed when somebody stabbed me in my leg. And that's when I felt it.

I guess when you know that you're about to die, you feel it. It doesn't really feel like anything, but maybe that is the feeling. It's a numbing feeling.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in anything, or I guess I was in something. But it was all black, and it seemed like I was standing on air. That was when I saw it. It looked like a huge screen, and I watched as it showed me clips of memories. My birthdays, meeting Ikuto, having a sister. I saw more birthdays, school memories, and Ami's accident. I watched the day that mom found out, but instead of showing where I was going, it showed my mom. She was against the wall, crying. I saw several more clips of things like that. I stared at the screen when it showed me arguments that my parents had. I vaguely paid attention when it showed me the last memory.

_Ikuto was breathing slow and loudly. He was slumped up against the wall. "Ikuto, I'm sorry. I didn't, I should've...I'm sorry." He turned his head slowly. I gasped. A large streak of blood was dripping down his face. The look in his eyes was blank. "I...I did that?" The silence was the only answer I needed._

_He closed his eyes and leaned back. I backed up slowly, until I was running. I didn't run to a certain place, I just ran. When my legs felt like they were going to give out, I pushed harder. Soon, it seemed as though I was flying. _

The cold wind hit my face, but I feared opened my eyes. I knew that this wasn't real, that it was all just a dream. Soon, I'd wake up and be dead.

"Amu?" Oh, this is cruel. I'm hearing Ikuto. It's comforting, though. Comforting and cruel. "Amu?" This one was a whisper in my ear. I felt hot breath on the side of my face. I moved my head to the other side. "Amu, open your eyes."

But if I open my eyes, this will all be gone. I don't want to lose this.

"Is she still alive?" Rima? I haven't heard from Rima in a long time. I heard a low thud and Rima's panting.

"She won't open her eyes." Ikuto replied.

"Amu, open your eyes!" Rima yelled in my face. I slowly shook my head.

"We came as fast as we could! Is she-?" Utau had knelt beside me. "Kuukai, get an ambulance on the phone." Oh, Kuukai's here too?

"Yes…uh, I want a…" His voice trailed off. I'm guessing that he walked away.

"Amu, we're right here. It's going to be okay. Just open your eyes."

I opened my mouth. Why does this feel so real? "If I open my eyes, you'll all be gone. This is just a dream."

I heard silence. Oh, please don't let it be over…Just let this happen for a few more minutes.

"Amu, this isn't a dream." I only heard Ikuto now. The others were murmuring off in the distance.

"Yes it is."

Ikuto must've leaned in close to my face, because I could hear his deep, slow breathing. "Just open your eyes and I'll prove it to you."

I was afraid to obey. But the urgency in his tone told me to do as I'm told. I opened them slowly; my vision was very blurry at first. It soon came into view, and I was staring right into a pair of beautiful violet eyes. I sighed and knew that it would be over now.

"Amu, this is not a dream. You are alive."

I stared at him sadly. I was going to miss him. Well, I was going to miss everyone, but I would miss him the most. "You said you would prove it." I whispered.

He smirked. "Okay." And he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

I could hear an ambulance off in the distance. Maybe this isn't a dream…

"Okay, miss, we're going to lift you up onto this stretcher. On the count of three…1…2…3!" Two hospital workers lifted me up and laid me on top of the white stretcher. I looked around for Ikuto; he was walking with the workers to the car.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. He was the only one that I wanted to be with in the ambulance.

He nodded and climbed in the back. "Will you two be alright?" A female worker asked. We both shook our heads yes. She smiled and closed the doors. We took off in a few moments.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure." He climbed onto the stretcher and cuddled up next to me. I snuggled close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome."

A Few Years Later

"Ikuto, help me put this one up." I was holding the last picture in my hands. I wanted it to be in the very center, but I was too short. He picked me up bridal style, and then lifted me up to his shoulders. I laughed and hung it up on the nail. Ikuto set me down and gave me a surprise kiss. "What do you think?" I asked after the kiss. He studied it closely and smiled.

"Perfect. Just like you."

I smiled and surprised _him_ with a kiss. "Did you put Ami down for her nap?" I whispered. He nodded, and, knowing were this was going, pulled me up the stairs. I looked behind me for one last glimpse at the collage of pictures. The last one I hung up was my favorite. Two sleeping kids snuggled together in a tree.

-End of Broken Memories-

B-chan: So the only people that didn't make appearances would be Saaya, Nagihiko and all the guardian characters.

Tadase: What about me?

B: You were talked about. Now get out of my room. What did you guys think?

Ikuto, Rima, Amu, Utau, & Kuukai: O.O

B: Okay, okay, I get it. It totally sucked.

Ikuto: So me and Amu were going to do it?

B: =_=' No duh, stupid. And 'knowing where this was going pulled me up the stairs'. Is that all you have to say?

I: Do we live in a mansion?

B: I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! I MEANT COMMENTS RELATING TO HOW I DID, YOU PERV!

I: …Sucked.

B: -whack- What did you think, Amu?

A: Is our kid named Ami?

B: Yes, because it adds meaning.

R: I only made one frigging appearance, and you didn't even give me a description!

B & A: That's because you tried to claim Ikuto as your 'sexy cat boy'.

I: o.O Rima's gotta a thing for me?

R: It was a _joke_!

U: So what happens to me and Kuukai?

B: I don't know. Make up your own ending to that.

R: Well, I agree with Ikuto. Sucked!

B: Amu?

A: …It was okay.

B: I hate you all!

I: I can't believe Rima has a thing for me…

B: That makes me wonder if they're any RimaXIkuto stories…I wouldn't mind actually reading one

Thank you to all the reveiwers:

Foxgrl18

Tohru-Rikugou

GakuenAliceGRL

Pridaela

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

XxAmutoLovexX

xXYoraXx

Loving Valentine Wish (anonymus reveiwer)

strawberrygirl103

Riuko

laylagoddessofeverythinganime

LastLight

usuilove21

95

Until another story!

~Besu-chan

Thanks for reading!

Here is the preview for my next story (So excited! ^.^):

Title: Ikuto's Baby-sitter

Summary: Amu gets a job to help her mom pay the hospital bills for Ami. She becomes a 'baby-sitter' for Ikuto, and the perverted chaos ensues.

'_He smiled. "You're the only one that applied," He said, picking up a pen and a slip of paper. "This is your map of Easter. Ikuto, the 'sneaky cat', is usually hiding out in Room 317. If you can't find him, just ask a blonde girl in pigtails where he is." He gave me the paper that was circled with possible hideouts that Ikuto would be in. He told me that he'll have a schedule ready for me by the end of today. My first assignment was to find Ikuto and bring him back up here. When I stood up to leave, I was still confused._

"_Wait…I'm baby-sitting a cat? Why don't you guys just keep him in a cage?"_

_He laughed. "Amu, he __always__ finds a way to escape."_

_I did not know what I was in for.'_


End file.
